The Age of the New Frontier: Gate of Destiny
by Lord Maximus
Summary: While battling a Crystalline Entity a taskforce led by Admiral Denola of the Romulan Republic is pulled through a spatial rift into a new universe where a race of symbiotes use humans as hosts to act as gods and enslave all within their reach. Now they must work together with the people of this universe to free the galaxy from the False Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of the New Frontier**

 **Gate of Destiny**

 _Starfleet Operations TVL-977_

 _Subject: Crystalline Entity_

 _Summary:_

 _The U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D encountered one of these nearly forty years ago, and the creature was destroyed. At the time, we believed that the creature was one of a kind and hadn't prepared for the eventuality of encountering another._

 _When this one was discovered traveling through this region of space, attempts at communication were made, but the creature responded by violently destroying the ships that were sent to make contact. As a result, Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force have both authorized immediate action to end the threat caused by its presence._

 _The Tholians seem particularly interested in this Entity. Perhaps they hope to communicate with it, based on their biological similarities as crystal-based life-forms. As usual, the Tholians are enigmatic, and we're not really sure what they have planned. We should be prepared to defend ourselves from their forces, as we move to engage the Crystalline Entity._

 _Capabilities:_

 _It focuses a Matter Conversion Beam in a similar manner to starship weaponry, and uses this to lash out randomly at nearby vessels. This beam deals substantial damage to starships, it is capable of disabling and killing crew at an alarming rate._

 _The crystal regenerates at very high speeds, and is incredibly resilient to our fire power - especially that derived from directed energy weapons. Massive amounts of sustained firepower will be needed over the course of our encounter in order to overcome this._

 _Matter Conversion Beam Weapon (Antiproton damage)  
High Health Regeneration  
High Kinetic Resistance  
Very High Energy Weapon Resistance_

 _There is a high chance that dealing damage to the Entity will cause a Large Crystalline Fragment to break off into space. We've observed these Large Fragments seek out starships and ram into them, destroying them in as little as a single hit. If you find yourself being followed by a Large Fragment, it's recommended that you either destroy it, or outmaneuver it._

 _Large Fragments that impact a starship will shatter into Small Fragments which return to the entity and apply a "Re-Crystalize" effect that will amplify the magnitude of the entity's attacks. The Small Fragments can be destroyed, but targeting them has proven exceedingly damaged, spawns Large Fragments which will attempt to ram vessels, but will ignore smaller targets (mines, fighters, etc). If they impact a ship, will split into Small Fragments. Destroying them before they can impact a ship will prevent Small Fragments from spawning._

 _Small Fragments will apply a buff that will increase the Entity's damage._

 _As a strange side effect of the Entity's unique crystalline structure, certain combat abilities that are typically used to drain enemy shields and subsystem power, have been proven to break down newly-formed crystals along the entity's surface. These abilities are specifically effective against Small Fragments that have attached to themselves to the entity and applied the "Re-Crystalize" effect._

 _Use of such abilities is recommended, in hopes of keeping the magnitude of the entity's devastating attacks in check._

 _The following abilities will periodically remove multiple "Re-Crystalize" charges from the Entity:_

 _Tachyon Beam  
Charged Particle Burst  
Energy Siphon  
Tyken's Rift_

 _The entity is also capable of going into a sort of resonance trance. It is nearly immune to energy damage while in this state, and incoming weapons fire only seems to feed its rage. After it has concluded this trance state, any energy absorbed is violently expelled in a shockwave that can be extremely devastating._

 _It is recommended that our strike force switch targets during this phase to avoid feeding the shockwave, and resume fire on the Entity after it has expelled its shockwave. Allowing it to absorb too much incoming energy will allow its shockwave to potentially vaporize our entire fleet._

 _Can enter an Absorption phase:_

 _Any damage dealt during this phase is absorbed by the Entity._

 _This phase lasts 30 seconds, after which all absorbed energy is expelled violently in a massive Antiproton energy shockwave._

 _If the Entity has been allowed to fully charge up with absorbed energy, and has any charges of Re-Crystalize, it's highly likely that this blast will destroy all ships within a 10km range, in a single hit._

 _The shockwave will damage any nearby Fragments and Tholian ships. It may be possible to use this to your advantage, but not recommended._

 _Recommendations:_

 _This is a creature we're dealing with, not a starship. Weapons and abilities which impact starship subsystems will generally have no effect on the entity, except where previously noted to remove Re-Crystalize buffs._

 _Abilities which can control the movement of Large or Small Fragments, or deal damage over a large area, could both come in handy to control the number of targets on the battlefield._

 _Maneuverability is also important to avoid collision with Large Fragments._

 _Weapons: The special abilities found on Phasers, Tetryons and Polarons will not affect the entity. (It does not possess Shields or Subsystems)_

 _Weapons: The entity is less resistant to Kinetic Weapons than it is to Energy Weapons._

 _Abilities: Subsystem Offline abilities have no effect on the Entity or Fragments. (Boarding Party and Viral Matrix, for example)_

 _Abilities: Jam Sensors, Scramble Sensors and other similar effects are unlikely to affect the Entity, but will befuddle the Large Fragments._

 _Abilities: Movement control and multi-target damaging abilities recommended for use on shards. (Gravity Well and Photonic Shockwave, for example)_

 _Abilities: If you can't destroy the Large Fragments, find a way to outrun them. They will find a new target once you are far away from them._

 _Additional Notes:_

 _As far as we can tell, the entity is throwing off a large amount of strange subspace distortion. As a result, we're seeing various spatial anomalies. Be careful - as the entity changes energy states, it's likely that the anomalies will change as well._

 _Task-Force Orion:_

 _R.R.W. Jenova – Scimitar Class Dreadnaught_

 _U.S.S. Versailles – Galaxy Class Explorer_

 _U.S.S. Starfire – Constitution Class Cruiser_

 _K.D.F. K'ruela – B'Rel Class Bird of Prey_

 _R.R.W. Jalok – D'eridex Class Warbird_

 _Close File_

 **Milky Way Galaxy  
Beta Quadrant  
Teneebia Sector**

The large fleet of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships began their attack run on the massive crystalline entity that was moving to attack the Teneebia colony. As expected a Tholian fleet was with the massive creature and was ready to fight back. However even with the Tholians escorting the aggressive creature they were no match for the more powerful alliance ships that quickly began their assault. The fleet assaulted the Entity from all sides, burning through its crystalline skin slowly as it fired back.

Only the Tholians had a plan this time.

Their ships came together and released high intensity gravitic tachyon beams, creating a massive rift that began pulling anything nearby towards it. Some ships escape but a total of six ships were pulled in as they diverted emergency power to shields.

At the same time a Gravity Well was generated by a Federation ship that damaged the Crystalline Entity and under the constant barrage it exploded few minutes later. The Tholians began their retreat but the rift seemingly remained open as a result of the Tholians attempting to enlarge it and destroy the entire enemy fleet.

The rift pulled the five ships in and then collapsed.

* * *

A small scout ship emerged from a hole in space made of blue energy and flew forward into the system. The hole in space vanished as the ship left, leaving no sign of how it arrived. The scout ship then began its mission of reconnaissance, looking for suitable planets to colonize and use for resources. The scout ship only had a crew of two pilots with the captain sitting behind them, observing the two at their work station.

During its routine patrol it had picked up strange readings and followed it towards the fourth planet, an ice planet to investigate. When it arrived the passengers watched as a massive vortex of energy appeared and from it came five ships that did not resemble anything they had seen before. The captain ordered the ship to cloak itself, effectively hiding from the newcomer's sensors and quickly call for back up with the warning of an unidentified intruder possibly entering their Lord's space. These ships did not resemble any known enemy of their Lords but they could not be sure if they were allies or not.

They had received word to observe the intruders while waiting for their master's fleet to intercept them. Their scanners had been unable to scan the nebula since the electromagnetic interference was too great, even for their sensors. The intruders must be mounting an invasion fleet into their Lord's territory, using the nebula as a staging ground.

This would not be allowed. These interlopers would be destroyed before they could dare to stand against their Lords! Their Lords would not be insulted with unworthy steps made within their kingdom.

Arrangements would be made, fleets would be gathered, and then this new threat would be eliminated immediately.

* * *

"Main power has been restored, Admiral. Primary shields and engines will be restored in five minutes."

Admiral Denola of the RRW _Jenova_ sighed as she sat back in her chair. "What the status of the others?"

" _Starfire_ will have shields and engines restored in twenty minutes while the _Jalok_ and the _K'Ruela_ need a bit longer to restore main power. The _Versailles_ is in slightly better condition than we are."

"Good then we can-"

"Commander, sensors detecting something over the ice planet!" A sensor operator reported as his console beeped.

"Another rift?"

"No...It's some kind of space rupture forming."

"What?" Denola exclaimed. "Show me."

The holographic map of the system was replaced by a visual image of the ice planet and above it a blue and white glowing hole appeared.

"Scan it!" Denola ordered.

"I've...never seen anything like it..." The scanner operator reported. "Sir, something's come out."

Out of the distortion window came out a group of ships, around seven cruiser class vessels but looked very bizarre. They resembled a massive pyramid with a double hulled ring covering up a central third of the ships that were connected to the pyramids by massive struts.

"Scan them."

"The ships are seven hundred meters in length and six fifty meters in width. They are on an intercept course, raising shields and arming weapons."

"Tactical analysis."

"The shields seem to be rudimentary in design and basic but match twenty third century shielding and their weapons seem to be plasma based like ours, only they match the ones from a century ago. The life forms aboard are humanoid but I am detecting other lifeforms inside them…Sort of a Trill and a symbiote." The console beeped. "We are being hailed."

"On screen."

On the screen appeared an ordinary human dressed in strange garb with flashing eyes as he sneered. " **I am the great god Zipacna. You will bow before your god and surrender your ships or be destroyed.** "

Denola raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "I am Admiral Denola of the Romulan Republic and I will do no such thing. If you attempt to attack us we will respond in kind."

" **You dare defy your god? You will perish. Jaffa kree!** " Zipacna shouted before ending the transmission.

"Admiral the _Versailles_ is raising shields and arming weapons. The others still need time."

"Tell them to hang back. We will deal with these aggressors."

The pyramid ships fired a wave of golden energy bolts towards the two starships. Their shields easily blocked the bolts of plasma and the _Versailles_ was the first to fire, its phaser arrays hitting several ships at once and heavily weakening their shields. The _Jenova_ was the next to fire, plasma beams and torpedoes reaching and destroying one ship and crippling another with a volley of plasma torpedoes. The other ships intensified their fire but it did little good against the two advanced ships.

"Which ship is Zipacna on?" Denola asked.

"I'm locking onto his ship now, Admiral." The Federation exchange officer, a young Bajoran answered as the scanner located Zipacna's ship. "Found him."

"I want that ship disabled."

The _Jenova_ locked a tractor beam onto Zipacna's ship and locked another beam onto the ship, draining it off its power.

"The ship is on minimal power now, Admiral. The other ships are moving to attack us."

However the remaining three pyramid shaped ships forgot about the other enemy ships who begun their assault quickly. Phasers, disruptors, and even plasma impacted the shields followed by quantum and photon torpedoes that quickly destroyed the last three ships.

"Enemy vessels destroyed, Admiral."

"Good. Lock onto Zipacna and beam him into the brig. I want to speak with him…Personally."

 **R.R.W. _Jenova  
_ Brig**

Denola stepped through the door into the holding section and spotted Zipacna in his cell, his eyes flashing when he saw her.

" **You dare to capture a god! You will suffer a thousand deaths for this!** "

"I highly doubt that." Denola concentrated and felt to neural patterns in the man's mind.

One was dominate while the other was repressed to the point it could do nothing but see through the eyes of his own body.

"You're not a god…You're a symbiotic creature that's taken over this man's body." Denola narrowed her eyes while Zipacna's widened in surprise. "I can sense the secondary neural pattern inside your mind. You took over this man's body…A slave for most of his life and led to believe serving you and others like was the highest honor before you stripped him of even control of his own body along with his freedom and his choice to live as he chooses and that of his people."

Zipacna stepped back. " **You can read my thoughts?** "

"I can…And I don't like what I see." Denola glared harshly. "Oppressing billions of people for your sick delusion. Killing your servants off for your personal pleasure as you fight your own kind for a sick twisted need for power…You are literally parasites!"

" **We are the Goa'uld and we are the masters of this galaxy! The lesser races are expected to serve their gods!** " Zipacna snapped.

"You are no god. Just a pathetic parasite drunk on power. Well, Zipacna, let me be the first to have the pleasure of saying that your little game ends here. We are more powerful than you and your kind will learn to leave us alone or they will find out the hard way when someone tries to oppress the Romulan Republic. That goes for your master as well…the one calling himself Anubis." Denola spat before she turned and left the brig, her disgust on Zipacna making her unable to look at him a second further.

 **Briefing Room**

"Zipacna is a symbiote?"

Denola looked across the table at the assembled captains of the four other ships that came through the rift with the _Jenova_. She nodded and took the time to explain what she had felt when she probed the alien's mind. How the symbiote called itself a Goa'uld and that its kind took over humanoid bodies and used them to masquerade as gods and enslaved countless people in this galaxy. A quantum RNA scan revealed they were in the Milky Way galaxy, only in a different reality and traveled back to the late twenty first century.

Needless to say the other officers were disgusted by the actions of the Goa'uld and they knew if they were the dominant power in the galaxy it would not be a good idea to make contact with them. They needed to find a planet or system that could offer them shelter.

Luckily they had an option.

"There's a planet that can offer us some sort of help. It is known as Tollana and the information from the databanks in Zipacna's ship states that the Tollans are advanced enough that they might be able to help us." Denola offered.

"How close is it?" A Bolian Captain asked.

"If we use transwarp we will be there in a matter of minutes." Denola answered. "It seems the data from Zipacna's ship suggest that a Goa'uld named Anubis has taken an interest in this planet's technology. The Tollans have a form of phase-shift technology that's as advanced as a phased cloak only it doesn't need cloaking technology. Anubis wants them to make a bomb and send it through something called a Stargate…To Earth."

"Earth?" The captain of the _Versailles_ , a human asked.

"Apparently Earth is an enemy of the Goa'uld in this reality but for some reason they cannot launch a direct attack." Denola explained. "I believe we'll find out more from the Tollan."

From there on it was easy to make a decision and the task force activated their tranwarp drives and headed to the coordinates where the planet called Tollana was located.

* * *

"Coming out of warp now, Admiral." Her first officer reported.

Denola watched as the light blue tunnel of transwarp space was replaced by normal space and a planet appeared on the view screen.

Only it was under attack by a Goa'uld mothership.

"Battle stations." Denola stated, narrowing her eyes as the klaxons rang across the ship.

"Admiral, I am detecting fire from the planet surface. They appear to be ion-based bolts but the mothership's shields are blocking them. They seem to be more advanced than the ones used by Zipacna. I estimate the shields are late twenty third century based." The Commander, a Reman reported.

"Tell the others to hang back while we handle this." Denola stated.

The Goa'uld's actions were reminding her more and more of the Tal Shiar and how the remnants of the old Empire acted under Empress Sela before she disappeared.

If the universe had any mercy Sela was dead and her body incinerated.

"Full power to weapons. These parasites do not deserve any compassion." Denola said coldly. "Fire on my mark."

The mothership seemed to finally notice the _Jenova_ approaching and started firing on the massive ship that was larger than it. However the dreadnaught warbird's shields were powerful enough to block the concentrated plasma bolts aimed at them.

"It's time we teach these parasites what we think of them. I want that ship destroyed." Denola ordered as the ship barely shook.

The _Jenova_ fired a blue tachyon beam, touching the shields and draining them of power in a matter of seconds. The second the shields were down the warbird fired all of its weapons, pounding the core overloaded and exploded. The Goa'uld mothership became a massive ball of fire that left nothing to show it had existed.

"Scan the surface." Denola said, her icy look now calm and professional once the Goa'uld ship was gone.

"It's bad, Admiral. Scans show multiple cities on fire from heavy bombing."

"Try and hail anyone on the surface."

A moment later a response was heard from the surface, audio only.

" _This is High Chancellor Travell of the planet Tollan to unidentified ships in our orbit. We do not know who your or where you come from but you have saved us from extinction and I thank you for it._ "

"This is Admiral Denola of the Romulan Republic Warbird _Jenova_ and you are welcome." Denola stated.

" _I know of no Romulan Republic, Admiral. And the ships with you, some appear to be very different in design from yours._ "

"That is because they are not from our Republic but they are close allies. The Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets both are large political entities in our galaxy and we were brought here by accident."

" _I see. Even if it was an accident it was fortunate for us that you came otherwise Tanneth would have continued bombing our planet until nothing was left._ "

"We are happy to help out, Chancellor. We offer our help to you now and I request to beam down to meet with you personally."

" _Beam? You possess matter-energy transport?_ "

"We do."

" _Fascinating. We will readily accept any supplies you offer us, Admiral. Our subspace transmitters and our Stargate were destroyed in the bombing so we cannot contact any of our allies for help._ "

"I believe we can help with that, Chancellor. I will beam down to speak with you in a few moments."

" _I will be waiting meet with you, Admiral. And once again I thank you for saving us. Travell out._ "

Denola turned to her Commander. "Prepare several away teams from the task force and I want medical personnel to beam down with us. Begin scanning the surface for anyone trapped under wreckage and beam them out immediately."

"Yes Admiral."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tollana  
Surface  
Chancellor's Bunker**

On the surface of Tollana things were as horrible as could expect of a planet that had just gone through bombardment from a warship in orbit. Cities destroyed, ravaged by explosions and fire that had claimed an untold number of lives. The clear blue sky covered with smoke and ash as if a might volcano had awakened and erupted to cover all of Tollana in smoke. And its people left bewildered, terrified, and left to wonder how this could have happened.

And in the center of it all Chancellor Travell could only look on, wondering if she could have done something to prevent it. Only a handful escaped through the Stargate before it was destroyed and that was as much a blessing as actually surviving what they did not expect to ever experience. The Goa'uld's way of decimate and extinguish worlds that did not obey them, destroying entire civilizations just because they could and that they believed it was their right as so-called Gods. It was only through the unexpected luck of a sudden and possibly divine interference that they were alive.

Chancellor Travell was nervous, wondering if her people would ever forgive her even if Tanneth had left her no choice. All she could do now was hope that they would not judge her too harshly and the people that saved them could help them recover. She watched as they all appeared in flashes of light that was different from the Asgard transporter but no less impressive. The young woman in center had long black hair and pointed ears along with sharp blue eyes and wore grey pants, black boots, and a decorated green jacket.

Next to her was a human wearing a uniform Travell did not recognize while the others were a species she did not recognize.

"Chancellor Travell, I am Admiral Denola. With me is Zharo, my Reman first officer and Commander Kandora of the Romulan Republic." Denola started. "And I would like to introduce Captains Ola and Finn Rogers of the United Federation of Planets and Captain Kalor of the Klingon Empire."

"Greetings and welcome." Travell bowed her head. "Though I admit I am curious as to where you have come from. Please have a seat."

Denola nodded as she and other officers took a seat while Thor remained in the chair he beamed down with. "It's a long story, Chancellor but I will explain as best I can. On May 8th 2410 we responded to a distress signal from a colony in the Teneebia Sector. They had come under attack from a creature, a very large creature composed entirely of a crystalline substance and has been one of several creatures attacking colonies for the believed purpose of feeding on all form of organic life. It fed by using beams composed of anti-protons, converting people and plants into energy for the creature to absorb.

All attempts to communicate with these creatures ended in violence, forcing us to destroy these creatures. A task not easily accomplished but possible. However a xenophobic crystalline species known as the Tholians had arrived to defend these Crystalline Entities thus leading to battles all throughout the Teneebia Sector. During our last battle we believe the Tholians generated a subspace rift and our ships were caught in the gravitational pull and ended up seemingly somewhere else in the Milky Way Galaxy, except that the star charts and Quantum RNA scans confirmed we were in an alternate reality and nearly four hundred years."

"You are from another reality?" Travell questioned, now interested in the origins of these new people.

"Yes, Chancellor. When we arrived we were attacked by someone named Zipacna who demanded we surrender to him and bow before him as our god. We refused disabled his ship, taking him prisoner aboard my ship." Captain Finn Rodgers answered.

"I interrogated Zipacna myself and I learned about his nature and the nature of his people, these Goa'uld. I also learned that he served a higher ranked Goa'uld named Anubis and that he knew that Anubis had gained an interest in the Tollan people for their advanced technology. With no home to return to for the moment we decided to make contact with the Tollan and ask for their help and came upon them while under attack by the Goa'uld named Tanneth. We intervened and stopped his attack but let him go as I wanted him to deliver news of his defeat to his master and make it a point that he if returned again I would not be so merciful." Denola said.

Travell pondered what she had just heard before Travell spoke again. "You all seem to be from different planets by the looks of your uniforms."

"We are. The Romulan Republic is the official state of the Romulan people, formed after the collapse of the old Romulan Star Empire. The Klingon Empire is a major power in the Beta Quadrant and the official state of the Klingon people while the United Federation of Planets is a multi-cultural alliance formed from the union of over a hundred fifty worlds and a thousand colonies in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant. And one of the founding planets of the Federation is Earth." The Bolian known as Captain Ola said, causing Travell's eyebrows to go up and they looked surprised. "I see you know of Earth."

"Earth is the home planet of the Tau'ri. It is too primitive to be as advanced as you…In this reality." Travell answered as she processed this information.

"I see." Denola nodded. "Then it is good we have not gone to Earth. Twenty first century Earth as I understand would not be of much help to us, given their primitive technology as well as how paranoid humans were in that time."

"True but the humans have been an enemy of the Goa'uld for the past few years." Travell pointed out. "They have been using their Stargate to search worlds for advanced technologies to defend themselves from the Goa'uld and in the process have killed a few of the System Lords."

Denola shared a look with her fellow officers before looking back at Travell. "I believe we have much to talk about, such as learning what a Stargate is and how Earth is connected to all of this. And I would like to know the exact nature of this Anubis's interest here, Chancellor."

Travell sighed but relented. It had been a long story, explaining to the newcomers about the Stargate and its ability to form a stable wormhole that led to other gates on other worlds and that Earth had a Stargate that its people were using to explore new worlds. How they had made themselves enemies of the Goa'uld who wanted to destroy them but Thor jumped in with his own explanation of the Protected Planets Treaty between the Goa'uld and another race, the Asgard. Then Travell reluctantly explained how Tanneth had appeared with new advanced shields that protected his ship from the Tollan ion cannons and threatened the Tollan with extinction if they did not build weapons with phase shifting devices.

As she explained Denola felt a spark of outrage from the others for helping the Goa'uld build weapons and send them to planets like Earth and other planets throughout the galaxy, destroying thousands of lives. Travell then explained how the Tau'ri arrived, suspicious on her sudden offer of the ion cannon technology and discovered what was happening and how Narim had sabotaged the bombs when Tanneth ordered one be sent through the gate to Earth, leading to the bombardment of Tollana by Tanneth.

"A few of our people were evacuated in time before the Stargate was destroyed but if not for your arrival the Tollan people would have become extinct." Travell finished her tale.

Everyone was silent as they processed the information they just learned from the Tollan Chancellor.

"You willfully put lives in danger and betrayed your allies." Commander Kandora growled.

"I know…But my people were in danger of being wiped out by Tanneth. I had no choice, Commander." Travell weakly replied. "Please, do not judge my people for the decision I made. They have suffered more than enough from my mistakes."

"We won't." Captain Rodgers said. "Your people are victims here and even if you agreed the Goa'uld are the ones at fault. They threatened you and then attempted to exterminate the entire planet."

"These Goa'uld are honorless pa'thks. The Empire would see to it the stars themselves would be bathed in the blood of these pathetic serpents." Captain Koras growled, clenching her fists and Denola could literally taste the rage and bloodlust emitted by Koras.

"We can deal with the Goa'uld at a later time. In the meantime we have the matter of this planet and its people to help." Denola quickly said to the Klingon. "We cannot leave these people to suffer."

The plight of the Tollan was little different than the Romulans who lost their home planet to a supernova. The only difference was that the Tollan still had a home and still had a chance to rebuild. Such atrocities had been committed back in their universe, by Denola's own people during the Earth-Romulan war and beyond. Her people had not been so different from the Goa'uld and they paid for their beliefs with billions of lives lost with the home world.

Other races such as the Jem'Hadar and the Elachi had done the same in the name of their masters and it only served as a reminder how some people, species and individuals deluded themselves with thoughts of power and domination at the expense of innocent lives.

"Will you help us, Admiral?" Travell asked, sounding hopeful.

"We will." Denola nodded and the other captains agreed. "To leave you and your people in such a state would be unforgivable."

"Thank you, Admiral." Travell said, humble and extremely grateful that they would help her people recover from the massacre inflicted on them.

 **A Day Later  
R.R.W. _Jenova_  
Briefing Room**

True to their word the taskforce immediately started helping the Tollan recover from the attack. First they beamed any survivors who were buried out and sent up camps to treat many injured survivors while putting out fires and setting up Weather Control Systems to help remove the smoke and ash in the atmosphere. It was a slow and steady process as the Tollan did not have a Stargate, a gateway capable of creating what the humans refer to as a wormhole to other gateways across the galaxy. This made the visitors intrigued and nervous as they wondered if the Stargate was created by the Iconians who themselves had mastered gateway technology to the point that an entire universe was a step away from the Iconians.

Fortunately Travell and the Tollan Curia put their fears aside when she submitted actual blue prints for the Stargate since the Tollan had been able to create their own Stargate. The designs were currently being shared by the science divisions on the _Jenova_ and the Federation ships while Klingons, while not primarily scientists were looking over the designs to not fall behind. The Stargate was a fascinating design built by an advanced race known only as the Ancients but was later used by the Goa'uld who apparently took credit for building the Stargates, this showing more of their nature as parasites and liars. Denola in the meantime was more concerned about the Goa'uld known as Anubis and thus looked over the data recovered from Zipacna's ship.

"This navigation chart shows us fleets and worlds under Anubis's control. There is a chance Anubis will send another ship here to investigate Tanneth's disappearance. The question is do we wait for that to happen or do we launch pre-emptive strikes against Anubis before he realizes what has happened?" Denola asked her senior staff and the captains of the other ships. "Let's begin with what we know."

Denola's science officer, a Federation human male on loan to the Republic stood up. "Scans of the Goa'uld ships show them to be heavily armed with plasma based weaponry, much similar what the Romulans have used for the past century only the Goa'uld's seem more primitive. They come in different sizes from small to large and they can affect our shields in large numbers. The computers seem to be crystalline based, each crystal colored differently to signify the data they carry. They carry transporters but rather than direct transports the Goa'uld use a ring device that travels whoever they are transporting to other ships and locations with the same device thus showing that their transporters are even more primitive than the ones used by Starfleet during the twenty second century.

Their shields are also shown to be basic, a few centuries old by our standards. Against any ships in our taskforce a Goa'uld mothership can be defeated in a one on one confrontations. However if they arrive in heavy numbers they could overwhelm even the _Jenova_. Instead of anti-matter or quantum singularities hey use a power source known as naquadah, an unknown element that apparently can generate large amounts of power and is highly explosive."

"How powerful?" Captain Kandora asked.

"It seems to be even more powerful than anti-matter. The Goa'uld use it for their weapons as well. The plasma weapons are powered by the naquadah in a way that is similar to the turbo-lasers in the Skyriver Galaxy. This element also seems vital in the construction of the Stargate, also being extremely durable.

And their hyperdrive is similar to what we have encountered in the Skyriver Galaxy but the Goa'uld's seems to be superior and more complex. It's similar enough we can adapt them to our engines after a close scan of Zipacna's ship. However I should point out that our experience with hyperdrive is still relatively new and limited to the Skyriver Galaxy." Simon answered.

The potential for hyperdrive was enough for the Milky Way Alliance to try testing it in their own galaxy only for the safety computer of the test-ship to disengage the hyperdrive due to the fact that subspace or the hyperspace of the Milky Way was too chaotic to travel through due to the constant use of warp drives by the thousands of space faring races and other problems such as the tears in subspace caused by Omega particles. This left any research for hyperspace most shelved except for travel inside the Skyriver Galaxy. It was likely any attempts to replicate the hyperdrive used by the Skyriver Galaxy would have the same results in their own universe but it was still a field worth researching.

"Good and with three of these ships equipped with advanced cloaking devices they can't detect us. They probably couldn't even detect us at warp." Denola said with a small smirk.

"Admiral, I should point out this would violate the Prime Directive even if not everyone here is a part of the Federation." Captain Ola pointed out.

"You are free to remain out of this conflict if you wish. However I believe that given the fact that Goa'uld maintain control of this galaxy and are constantly at war with each other so this is not a war between cultures we are interfering in. I believe we already have chosen our side and it's possibly the same as side as Earth given what we have learned from the Tolan." Denola replied.

"My ship and crew represent the Klingon Empire in this universe and we agree. We will show this Anubis the folly of attempting to force us to bow to a False God." Captain Koras said with a vicious grin.

"Then we are agreed. The _Starfire_ and the _Versailles_ will remain behind to protect the Tollan as well as begin looking for ways to get back to our universe while we begin covert missions into Anubis's space and possibly begin sabotaging him." Denola said, a slight grin on her face.

The Goa'uld would not know what hit them.

"Do you have any theories on how to return yet?" Koras asked the Starfleet captains.

"Our scans of the rift created by the Tholians gave us some clues on how to do that. Basically we generate a Tyken's rift and then generate a tachyon beam modulated to the Quantum RNA signature of our universe. Our calculations will have to be precise or we will end up a thousand years in the past or even a thousand years in the future. We can do this just a day but if you wish to hold off until the Goa'uld are at least no longer a threat to the Tollan we can wait." Ola answered.

Denola nodded gratefully. "I have no wish to play around with these pretenders longer than necessary. We will focus on Anubis. We have the locations of his planets and his ships. We will move as fast as an actual bird of prey with the fine precision of a surgeon as we cripple Anubis."

Koras grinned eagerly at Denola's proclamation and made no effort to hide the glee she hoped to feel as she and her allies gutted these parasites.

"What about potential allies?" Kandora asked.

Denola gestured to the galaxy map. "There is Earth. According to the Tolan a secret military unit known as Stargate Command that has been conducting missions through their own Stargate to acquire technology for the purpose of defending their planet from the Goa'uld. They have apparently also been responsible for the deaths of several Goa'uld leaders, causing the others to begin a civil war over the fallen leaders' territory. Another possible ally is a race known as the Nox, highly advanced, even more so than the Tollan but they are a race of pacifists.

They have remained hidden from the Goa'uld for centuries and apparently have no wish to engage in violence."

Koras snarled but remained silent. It was evident that these Nox did not impress her very much.

"Then we have the Tok'ra, an offshoot of the Goa'uld that do not believe in taking their hosts by force and masquerading a gods. They've been working undercover, trying to undermine the Goa'uld for centuries and the recent civil war has been allowing them to make some headway." Denola continued.

"They sound like non-corrupted versions of the Tal Shiar or the Obsidian Order." Rodgers commented.

"Perhaps we can make contact with them. They might know of us as we make our strikes against the Goa'uld." Kandora offered.

"And they might inform their allies as well." Ola agreed.

"Let us wait for that. I do not trust these Tok'ra even if they claim to be different from the Goa'uld. Let us concentrate for now these false gods." Koras said.

"Another possible ally is a race known as the Asgard that is actually from another galaxy. They are also highly advanced, having been a space faring race for millions of race, even longer than the Voth and possibly as long as the Iconians. But I have learned that the Asgard are at war with a machine race known as the Replicators." Denola changed the screen to show the image of a small insect looking machine. "The Tollan had never encountered them but Earth had shared with them records of threats aside from the Goa'uld. These Replicators assimilate technology much like the Borg to create more of themselves and each generation is more advanced than the previous. The Asgard had been at war with these Replicators for the previous century now and it seems that they are barely holding them back."

"Will our Borg countermeasure be enough against these Replicators if we encounter them?" Captain Ola asked.

"Unknown. According to the information supplied by the Tollan these Replicators are as adaptable as the Borg. They are immune to energy weapons, possibly in the same way the Borg are composed of blocks that come together, communicating through a highly sophisticated subspace network." Denola continued.

"Like the Borg Collective." Rodgers said.

Denola nodded. "Only these Replicators are pure machines."

"And they perhaps can adapt faster than the Borg and there is no assimilated drone to liberate." Kandora said grimly.

"Perhaps we can use their immunity to energy weapons against them. We can use a Tyken's Rift, an Energy Siphon or even replicate an Energy Dissipater." Captain Ola suggested.

"We will be exploring all those options within the next few days." Denola stated as she looked around the table. "Anubis is not the only Goa'uld out there and I intend to make sure the Goa'uld never unite against us should they learn of us. We'll cripple their fleets slowly and then we'll begin looking for ways to remove the leaders. We'll begin in two days after we've helped the Tollan to recover and draw an efficient battle plan to deal with Anubis."

Everyone agreed and with that Denola dismissed them, allowing them to leave back to their ships to prepare.

The Goa'uld were about to gain another opponent in their bid for power.

 **Tollana  
Surface  
Tollan City**

"Admiral, you have the gratitude of my people for helping us." Travell said, looking happy as the away teams helped the many Tollans who were in need of help, be it medical or because they were starving.

"It is of no trouble here, Chancellor. I've seen this sort of destruction far too many times in my own universe." Denola nodded as they took a stroll through the destroyed city. "The supplies sent down will help deal with the weather changes."

"Yes and I thank you again for that." Travell nodded. "With all that you have done I do not believe the Tollan can ever repay you."

"They do not have to. The Romulan Republic refuses stand by allow the same subjugation that once reigned in the old Empire to be committed anywhere if we can stop it." Denola answered, looking at a burnt tree in the middle of a park.

"You sound very bitter when you mention the old empire." Travell observed.

"The Romulan Star Empire existed under the thumb of the Tal Shiar that spread fear to suppress to anyone whom they considered a threat to the Romulan people. The Empire was founded on the belief that the Romulan people were the single greatest race of the universe and that all others feared us for our superiority. Many families were torn apart by the Tal Shiar and forced to obey their views until their quest for power destroyed our original home." Denola looked up at the sky, remembering it all. "It was only through D'tan and others like him who formed a faction inside the empire that opposed the deceptive regime that the idea of a new life without limits imposed by the Tal Shiar and other power hungry warmongers in our government became possible. When the Homeworld was destroyed D'tan found a new home and called out to our lost people, welcoming them to his new home as lost brothers and sisters. We came together and the Republic was forged, a new life without the need to seek dominion over others. So many of us joined, sick of the ways of the old Empire but there are many who would see the return of those ways if they had a chance."

Travell nodded. "You have a come long way."

"We have…And we still are making progress." Travell nodded solemnly. "We have a long way to go and not everyone has forgotten what we have done in the name of the old Empire. We still have much work to do."

" _Jenova to Admiral Denola._ "

Denola answered her communicator. "Admiral Denola here."

" _The ships are ready to move on your orders, Admiral._ "

Travell had learned of the Admiral's plan to investigate the threat of Anubis and possibly eliminate him. She had been nervous at first but the two ships being left in orbit would remain to protect the Tollan and had been assured they would be enough to handle any threats.

And personally she hoped they made the Goa'uld suffer for all the sins they had committed.

"Acknowledged." Denola nodded and turned back to Travell. "Chancellor, we will be gone for the time being but we will be back."

Travell nodded. "Good luck Admiral."

Denola nodded as she was beamed back to her ship.

 **Anubis Territory  
Anubis's Capital Planet**

Anubis frowned beneath his mask as he listened to the latest report from his First Prime. There had been no word from Tanneth since his departure to ensure the Tollan had carried out his orders. Tanneth could either be on the surface, gleefully observing the devastation or he could be carefully ensuring that every Tollan on the planet was thoroughly exterminated for their insolence. Still Tanneth should have reported in by now and he was starting to wonder if the Tollan had somehow destroyed Tanneth's ship.

Could they have upgraded their weapons?

Anubis thought it was unlikely as the Tollan did not have the drive or imagination to advance their technology beyond what it already was after centuries of complacency. He considered sending a ship to investigate.

His thoughts were interrupted as a servant entered. " **I ordered not to be disturbed.** "

"My apologies, my lord. There is some urgent news. Several of our ships were attacked and destroyed along with the outposts."

Anubis sat up. " **Explain.** "

"There was a distress signal from one of the ships, explaining of ships appearing and attacking before it was destroyed. An hour later a base was destroyed. This has happened again on four planets." The servant quickly answered, keeping his head partially pointed at the floor.

" **Who has attacked?** "

"I do not know, my lord. They had no chance to identify."

Anubis scowled. " **Alert all ships and outposts. Monitor the Chapa'ai on each planet and detain any who are not Jaffa under my command.** "

"Yes my lord."

When the servant left Anubis sat back in his chair, annoyed by the sudden news of a mysterious enemy attack ships inside his territory. He could not afford a distraction at this time when he hasn't even openly revealed himself. If an enemy was wreaking havoc in his territory he could not convince the System Lords to accept him back into their ranks. He needed to eliminate this nuisance immediately before it became too big of a problem.

Zipacna had disappeared, leaving his rank of few Goa'uld who knew of his return even fewer and now he would need someone else to act on his behalf. The other System Lords were suffering heavy losses from his forces and if they knew he was back and weakened they would launch a full on strike, taking advantage of the sudden losses.

He had heard rumors of another Goa'uld regaining power much he had been. Perhaps he could be recruited to serve him as Tanneth and Zipacna had been.

 **Above Anubis's Homeworld  
R.R.W. _Jenova  
_ Bridge**

The center of Anubis's new empire was highly guarded by a blockade of _Ha'tak_ class motherships that had been upgraded by Anubis using his vast knowledge. They were believed to be powerful enough that they could even challenge Asgard ships. What Anubis had not counted on was a small group of ships from another reality arriving and deciding to stop him and his plans for galactic domination.

"Battle cloak is operating at full efficiency." Zharo reported.

Denola nodded. "Prepare all forward weapons and set them to rapid fire mode."

"All ships targeted, Admiral." The tactical officer, a Breen that had defected in the wake of the Breen invasion of Defari answered.

"…Fire."

The cloaked dreadnought fired its forward disruptors and phase cannons along with plasma and quantum torpedoes that slammed into a dozen motherships before the crews could even comprehend they were being attacked. It happened so fast and under a moment the entire defense fleet had been devastated. Not a single ship survived as the _Jenova_ along with the _Jalok_ and the _K'ruela_ decloaked and ran strafing runs on the view survivors.

"Establish orbit and begin jamming their transmissions."

* * *

Anubis shot up as a door opened and the servant from before rushed in. " **What is happening?!** "

"My lord, the defense fleet has been attacked by three unknown ships that just suddenly and presumably destroyed. Our scanners show no survivors from the defense fleet." The servant reported hastily.

Anubis clenched a fist. " **Who has attacked? The Asgard?** "

"No, my lord. They do not resemble any ships ever seen before. Our communications are jammed."

This was impossible.

How could an unknown force suddenly appear out of nowhere without being detected.

Whatever they were they must be here for him. " **Activate the Chapa'ai and begin evacuation at once.** "

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"Admiral, I am picking up a strange life sign on the planet below. I can detect Goa'uld and Jaffa but this life sign shows to be partially energy." Simon reported from his station.

"Partially energy?" Denola asked, looking at her science officer.

"Yes. Its humanoid but the energy readings…It seems to be emitting triolic energy. The energy reading appears to be contained by some form of shell." Simon explained.

"Triolic energy?" Denola questioned. "You mean there are Devidians on that planet?"

Native to the planet Devidia II were energy beings, existing slightly out of phase with the rest of the universe. They emitted triolic radiation which was the result of process called selective molecular polarization in which a substance is modified at a fundamental level to convert matter to energy. Triolic energy is not used by any known species because they are known to cause deterioration of living tissue. Only the Devidians were capable of using this energy and the few times that they had been encountered it had been because they had attempted to feed on the neural energy of sentient beings.

It was possible but extremely unlikely that the Devidian had found their way into this universe due to their phase shifting abilities.

"Where is it?"

"In what appears to be the main palace. I should also inform you that I am detecting another energy reading…This one is matching the distinctive readings emitted by wormhole." Simon continued.

"It must their Stargate activating. Anubis is trying to escape." Denola realized. "Can you lock onto the energy being and beam it up?"

"I believe so, Admiral."

"Do it. Beam it to the brig and place it behind a level ten force field."

Anubis was just in front of the Stargate, slowing make his way to it as well as planning how to strike back against whoever attacked him when his entire form disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **R.R.W. _Jenova  
_ Brig**

He was disorientated for a few seconds but when he regained his senses he found himself in what appeared to be a cell. He looked around and saw what appeared to be the exit and walked towards it.

Only for his hand to be repelled by a force field.

Anubis scowled beneath his mask, enraged that he had been captured and held out his hand to break his way out of the cell.

The door opened and in walked a woman, escorted by several guards. The woman was young looking and had pointed ears with ice blue eyes that regarded him for a moment.

"You are Anubis?"

" **I am the God known as Anubis. You will release me immediately or suffer my wrath.** " Anubis proclaimed.

"By all means, break free." The woman replied with a small smirk. "That is a level ten force field keeping in there. Its designed to keep even Borg contained. As for you…You are a lot different from the other Goa'uld I have encountered. A form of self-generating unstable energy contained within a humanoid form that has obviously been altered somewhat."

" **I am no ordinary Goa'uld. I have evolved and my knowledge spans the cosmos.** " Anubis retorted. " **Who are you?** "

"I am Admiral Denola of the Romulan Republic." Denola answered. "And I am here because your kind attacked me and my people without provocation. All simply because of your delusional belief in your godhood."

" **You have no comprehension of my power.** " Anubis said darkly. " **Release me now and you may suffer a painless single death.** "

"Go ahead. Break out and kill me." Denola said, spreading her arms out in a daring gesture.

Anubis stood still but he was seemingly glaring at Denola. He wanted to strike her so badly he was strictly forbidden by the Ancients who would immediately retaliate if he were to use any of his powers.

"It seems you are no different from the rest of your kind. A parasite drunk with power and quite pathetic when that power is taken away." Denola walked up to the cell, stopping just in front of the force field. "And now your game is over."

Anubis watched as Denola turned around and left the brig, vowing silently to torture and kill as slow as painfully possible.

 **Admiral's Ready Room**

"Can you explain how this Anubis became such a being?" Denola asked her science officer.

"Unknown, Admiral. All I can say is that the energy is unstable. There is some sort of containment field that is keeping the energy restrained in the humanoid form." Simon answered.

"Can he be hurt or killed?" Denola questioned. "I do not want to keep this creature on my ship any longer than necessary. If he can be imprisoned somehow and somewhere I will accept it but I want guarantee that he cannot harm any of my people."

"Unknown, Admiral. I do not know how this Anubis became the way he is but for all purpose he might be actually immortal. Energy beings are rarely encountered, even by Starfleet. If the energy can be contained perhaps…"

"Lieutenant?" Denola asked, seeing her science officer trail off.

"There might be a way…Admiral, you remember the encounters with the Devidians in the Donatu Sector of course?" Simon asked.

"Of course."

"It is possible that Anubis cannot be killed as whatever that turned him into what he is now emitted a form of triolic energy like the Devidians. It's possible that Anubis exists slightly out of phase with this universe." Simon explained.

"Are you saying that this creature can be affected by the same weapons used against the Devidians?" Denola asked.

"Even if we cannot kill him we still have the designs for the Synchronic Distortion Prototype Rifle. It can possibly destroy Anubis's form and even if it does not kill him it can destroy whatever of his existence remains in phase with this universe. As for imprisoning him I am not sure it is entirely possible." Simon answered. "If he can exist out of phase like the Devidians he may escape any attempt to imprison him by phase shifting from this reality to the other. I am actually surprised he has not tried to do so already. Either he doesn't know what he is truly capable of or is simply not capable."

Denola considered Simon's advice for a moment and nodded. "Do it. This creature, I felt his power and malice while I was down there in the brig speaking to him. There's no redeemable qualities about him and negotiation with him would be as useless as the Borg and the Devidians. If we want to eliminate his threat to us and the Tollan we will have to ensure he cannot be a threat."

"Understood, Admiral."

 **Brig**

Anubis looked around the cell he was in and saw no potential way out. If he was to escape he would have to move…

Now!

He held out his hand and manipulated a small amount of energy, pressing against the force field and slowly but surely overloading the emitters to the point they exploded. He knew he risked provoking the Ancients but he would not allow himself to be a prisoner any longer. He stepped out of the cell and looking at the door as the klaxons rang and moved to the door. When he saw the door would not open he placed his hand on the wall computer next to it and gripped it hard, sending sparks of energy into it that overloaded it and opened the door.

" **Now Admiral Denola, you will suffer my wrath.** "

 **Bridge**

"Report!" Denola shouted, stepping onto the bridge.

"The level ten force field in the prisoner's cell has failed." Zharo reported. "The prisoner is now moving through the ship. I have alerted security."

"Tell them to set up security fields but do not approach him. He is possibly as dangerous as the Devidians." Denola quickly said and turned to Simon. "Do whatever you must but get me that rifle ready."

"Yes Admiral."

* * *

Anubis moved like a skulking shadow through the corridors as he looked for a way out. This ship was large and advanced and if he could he would attempt to discover its secrets but first he needed to escape and regather his forces. The few times he ran into a force field he manipulated the energy enough to overload the emitters. A pair of crewman found him and fired green energy beams that hit him head on, causing him to stagger as his containment shell suffered damaged.

Anubis looked back at crewmen. " **Your weapons cannot hurt me.** "

The crew member on the right quickly tapped her communicator. "Security to bridge. The prisoner has been spotted on deck four moving towards engineering."

In a flare of anger Anubis lashed with enough energy knock both security guards aside and strolled past them.

 **Science Lab**

It was easy retrieve the designs for the Synchronic Distortion Prototype Rifle that had been scanned in complete detail during the situation with the Devidians. The replicator soon enough produced parts the rifle that had been used by Starfleet and the Klingons to help end the Dividian threat in the Donatu Sector and Simon along with several of the science staff slowly pieced it together to make sure everything was right.

Simon quickly tapped his comm badge. "Simon to bridge. The rifle has been assembled."

" _Good. Meet me down in engineering._ "

 **Engineering**

Anubis forced open the doors and stepped into the engineering, taking a moment to look over the massive chamber in detail before looking at the crewmembers that moved away from their consoles, staring at him warily.

" **This ship is now under my control. You will obey me or die.** " Anubis said as he stepped forward.

"They will do no such thing."

Anubis turned around, watching as Denola slowly entered the massive chamber with two guards behind her. " **You…** "

"Enjoying the little tour of my ship?" Denola asked, attempting to buy for time.

" **You will surrender now or die. You have seen my power. You know what I am capable of.** "

Denola held out a small pistol. "The Romulan people do not obey parasites or false gods. We've been under the neck of people who thought otherwise and we emerged victorious. You will only fail like they have."

" **None are like me.** "

Denola smirked slightly at a little joke she was about to make. "Irrelevant. Surrender now. Resistance is futile."

Anubis held out a hand and pulled Denola's pistol out of her hands and into his own before pointing it at her. " **You are right, Admiral. Resistance is futile.** "

Denola stepped back as Anubis kept her weapon trained on her. "Kill me if you want but no one will help you."

" **Then I will kill all aboard this ship.** "

"Admiral!"

Denola ducked down as Simon rushed into the room, aiming the Synchronic Proton Distortion Prototype Rifle at Anubis who pointed his stolen weapon at him. Simon quickly pulled the trigger and released a stream of orange and blue light that collided with Anubis, piercing his chest and burning through his containment shell. Anubis screamed as the proton stream disrupted his unstable energy matrix, slowly breaking his shell apart.

"Emergency shields!" Denola shouted as everyone ducked for cover, activating the force fields that protected the warp core from being damage and likely destroying the entire ship with the entire crew on it.

The cracking continued until finally it cracked open with one final scream Anubis exploded in a blast of multi-colored lights that blinded everyone. There was a few moments of silence as the light and smoke finally faded, leaving a torn and tattered cloak on the floor where Anubis had previously stood.

"Admiral, are you all right?" Simon asked, rushing over to his commander officer.

Denola nodded as she stood up, staggering slightly. "I am all right. Good job, Simon. I believe your theory was correct."

"I guess so, Admiral." Simon said with a smile as he held out his tricorder and scanned the room. "No sign that Anubis survived. There are a few left over energy readings but they are quickly dying out."

"Then Anubis has been neutralized." Denola stated. "I'll be sure to make a note of your performance today, Lieutenant."

Anubis had been killed and with him gone the Tollan would be safe for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth  
United States  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command  
Gate Room**

"Unscheduled off-world activation."

General George Hammond walked back into the control room with SG-1 which consisted of Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c as a transmission was received.

"Receiving IDC transmission, sir. It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Hammond replied.

"Oh here we go." Jack O'Neil said dryly.

The iris opened as the General and SG-1 walked into the gate room and out of the gate walked a woman, dressed in Tok'ra robes.

"Ran Au." Hammond greeted.

"General Hammond." The woman nodded.

Hammond gestured to SG-1. "This is SG-1."

"I am familiar with all your exploits." Ran Au glanced at Major Samantha Carter. "Your father Jacob sends his regards."

"How is he?" Carter asked.

"On a mission at the moment, which is the reason I am here. There is a serious situation developing regarding the System Lords." Ran Au answered.

"Briefing Room." Hammond said.

Hammond escorted Ren Au to the briefing room while Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson stayed behind for a moment.

"It's always suicide mission this, save the planet that. No one ever just stops by to say Hi anymore." Jack said as he followed after them.

* * *

 **Briefing Room**

"The deaths of Cronos and Apophis created a power vacuum that the remaining System Lords have been trying to exploit. Over the past several months they have suffered heavy losses and expended an enormous amount of resources fighting amongst themselves." Ren Au explained.

"Let the good times roll."

"Unfortunately, the good times may be coming to an end. They declared a truce. And now it looks as if they're going to have a meeting to discuss the establishment of a new order." Ren Au replied.

"So you want to stop them?" Hammond asked.

"Quite the opposite actually. We want them to meet. It will give us the rare opportunity to strike against all of them at once." Ren Au replied.

"You're talking about taking out the entire Goa'uld leadership?" Samantha Carter asked.

"We are."

O'Neill only had one thing to say. "Welcome to the dark side."

"This has always been part of our long-term plan. We just weren't quite prepared for the opportunity to present itself so quickly." Ran Au continued.

O'Neill nodded sarcastically.

"Where exactly is this meeting taking place?" Daniel asked.

"A space station in the Hasara system. It is considered neutral territory. Security will be tight, no weapons will be permitted on board and access will be by cargo ship only." Ran Au answered.

"Defenses?" O'Neil asked.

"Impenetrable."

"Could we possibly gain entrance on one of the cargo ships?" Teal'c asked.

"They'll be scanned on their approach to the station."

"Okay. Let's hear it." O'Neil said.

"Every System Lord in attendance will be permitted to bring one human slave." Ran Au explained.

"And you want one of us to do it." Carter guessed.

"Specifically we need someone who speaks fluent Goa'uld."

Everyone looked at Teal'c.

"Someone who is not Jaffa." Ren Au clarified.

Everyone then turned to look at Daniel who looked nervously around.

"If you agree to participate, we ask that you come to our base on Ravanna tomorrow. Jacob will be there, he will tell you all you need to know." Ran Au paused as she looked at Daniel. "It is up to you Dr. Jackson."

* * *

 **Two and half weeks later  
Tollana**

 _Admiral's Log, Earth Date May 4 2004:_

 _The Tollan have made great strides in recovering with our help. They have rebuilt their Weather Control Stations with our help and from that point on have been rebuilding their cities. The Curia of course is now asking for help in upgrading their defenses to fend off any future Goa'uld incursions. While I do wish to help I am somewhat wary that the Tollan will remain as isolationist, given that they had maintained minimal contact with any of their allies, including Earth. It was this sort of complacency that left them vulnerable when Anubis forced them to build weapons for him._

 _End Log_

After the death of Anubis the taskforce returned to Tollan with the good news for the Tollan that Anubis would no longer be a threat to them. His fleet destroyed, his Empire crippled, and the leader himself destroyed and since no one knew of the Tollan's survival. And the Tollan had been able to rebuild with the help of the people from another universe. The ash and dust had been cleared away, allowing the sun to shine down on the surface once more and the debris had been cleared away

With the help of power generators, replicators, and medical supplies the Tollan were able to start rebuilding their cities and homes. Their subspace communication systems had been restored but they still lacked the resources to build a Stargate. The Curia had asked Denola to use one of the ships in the task force to bring back a Stargate for them use. That discussion would be saved for when the _Jalok_ and the _K'ruela_ returned from scouting nearby systems while cloaked to ensure they were not detected and observed nearby settlements.

" _Bridge to Admiral Denola._ "

Denola quickly closed her log and answered. "Yes Sub-Commander?"

" _The Jalok and the K'ruela have returned from their scouting missions and they have important news._ "

"Important news?"

" _Yes, Admiral. They claim the Goa'uld System Lords are dead._ "

* * *

 **R.R.W. _Jenova_  
Briefing Room**

"We conducted reconnaissance missions into systems we know to be controlled by the Goa'uld and we intercepted transmissions that indicate that the Systems Lords, the leaders of the Goa'uld Empire were killed in a summit meeting several days ago. Since then these territories have become embroiled in civil war as many people are now breaking apart, either to join a rebel movement that has been recently sparked and others to serve lesser ranked Goa'uld attempting to take over as the new System Lords." Kandora explained to all commanding officers assembled. "As we speak more and more systems under Goa'uld control are experiencing the same tremor. It is becoming much like how the Romulan Empire fractured in the aftermath of the Hobus supernova."

No one spoke for a moment in light of Kandora said.

"Given what has happened I believe it was fortuitous that Anubis was killed otherwise he could have taken full control of the other territories. Since he died before this summit meeting and with very little word of his destruction it is very likely that not many Goa'uld knew of his return and thus with the deaths of the System Lords the Empire is possibly permanently crippled." Kandora finished.

"Which even guarantees our chances of not being discovered by the Goa'uld." Ola commented. "With their leaders dead and the survivors fighting over control of the territories what's left of the Empire will decay and rot from the constant fighting."

"Who carried out the assassination?" Rodgers asked.

"Unknown at this time." Koras answered.

"Well for the moment it seems life in this universe has gotten easier with the Goa'uld Empire critically crippled. Now onto the matter of finding a Stargate for the Tollan…"

* * *

 **Unknown Planet  
Abandoned City**

The deaths of the System Lord saw to the possibly permanent end of the Goa'uld Empire which is what the Tok'ra and their Earth allies had been hoping for. So many lesser Goa'uld had tried to take over in the wake of the deaths of the System Lords and caused even more discontent as worlds began to break away from their control and many Jaffa rose up in defiance of the false gods. It would be a cause for celebration if not for the fact that Stargate Command and the Tok'ra would have to keep an eye on the power struggle should someone come out victorious and take over what's left of the Empire, uniting it all under a single banner. There was also the matter of Tanneth who had not been seen since their last encounter on Tollana which lead to the Tollan being wiped out and the matter of his mysterious master but it was hoped that he was too weak to take over the System Lords' territory.

And there was still the matter of the Replicators that could become a greater threat if they were to defeat the Asgard in the war that had been going on for over century now.

Which was why SG-1 was still conducting missions through the Stargate.

The latest planet SG-1 had found was barren and desolate, showing that this planet has been through a catastrophe long ago.

"Looks like it was once an advanced civilization, sir." Carter said as SG-1 approach a large, ruined building.

"No survivors." Daniel noticed.

"No bodies either." O'Neill also noticed.

"Based on the overgrowth, I'm guessing this place was destroyed a long time ago." Daniel said as Teal'c opened the doors allowed them into the building, hopefully to find clues as to what happened.

"Faint energy readings definitely coming from here. Nothing dangerous as far as I can tell." Carter said as the team approached what looked like a female body is lying on a plinth, a thin cloth over the face. O'Neill removes the cloth.

On the plinth was a young girl who looked like she was sleeping.

"She's perfectly preserved. This must be some sort of tomb or crypt of some kind." Daniel said.

"Or a science lab." Carter replied.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because these energy readings I'm getting, seem to be coming from her."

* * *

 **Earth  
United States  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command  
Carter's Lab**

Carter and Daniel were able to convince General Hammond to allow them to bring the girl which Carter confirmed to be an android of some sort for the purpose of studying her and understand what happened on the planet.

"Hey, Janet." Carter said as Dr. Frasier entered the lab the android was placed in.

"Hey. How's the new toy?" Janet asked.

"Amazing. This is more advanced than any android we've encountered before. Check this out." Carter and Janet moved to a microscope and Janet looked into it, seeing a green display.

"That some sort of nanotechnology?" Janet asked.

"They seem to be some sort of self-repair mechanism." Carter answered.

"But they're inactive."

"They seem to deactivate when disconnected from it. Her." Carter went back over to the girl like robot. "According to the ultrasonic scan, the power system is centered here." Carter indicated the side of the woman's head. "There seems to be some sort of mechanism to access it from the outside. I was just about to try to…"

Carter touched the robot's neck and CD tray slid out.

"Wow."

* * *

O'Neill followed Daniel up the stairs to the briefing room, only slightly listening as Daniel talked about…stuff. "The Greeks, Romans, Babylonians, Chinese, they all envisioned synthetic beings that took on their shape and behavior long before the words robot or android were ever uttered."

"Yeah, so?" O'Neil asked simply.

"So, even in Earth's earliest civilizations, it's been our nature to seek immortality through the creation of vessels for our consciousness."

"Vessels?" O'Neil asked before they arrived in the briefing room and saw Carter was already there, with Hammond who noticed their arrival.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. Major Carter and I were just discussing whether or not to activate the robot."

"You can?" Daniel asked.

"I think I found a way to recharge the unit's main power cell. Now prior to this, it's been operating on less than one percent capacity. I'm hoping that that was enough to maintain the memory systems. Assuming it had any to begin with, of course." Carter explained.

"Of course. Why do you want to do this again?" O'Neill asked.

"Well Sir, this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology. Given enough time, eventually I might be able to figure out how some of its functions work. The neurological systems seems to be as complex as a human brain." Carter answered.

"So?"

"So, I'm hoping that the robot will be able to help me understand itself, sir."

* * *

 **Uninhabited System  
USS _Versailles  
_ Bridge**

 _Captain's Log Earth Date May 18 2004:_

 _The Versailles has found a system on the far edge of Goa'uld space where a Stargate is located. We are assuming standard orbit and will beam the Stargate into the cargo bay. The knowledge shared with us by the Tollan about the Stargate has yielded fascinating theories that I'm sure the science division of Starfleet will be studying for years. With a Stargate back on their planet the Tollan will be able to bring back the few survivors who escaped and make direct contact with any allies._

 _For now it is agreed that we remain secret for now since we do not know the exact political position of Earth given that we are not only in another reality but also back to when humanity was more paranoid and distrustful of each other. We will have to remain careful for now even if whatever is left of the Goa'uld Empire has descended into chaos._

 _End Log_

Captain Rodgers looked at the view screen, showing the M-class planet below. It was capable of supporting life but no one, humanoid or Goa'uld were present on the planet or in the system. This made things easier as even if their leaders were gone surviving Goa'uld currently fighting for control would be looking for any kind of advantage to take complete control of their empire's remains.

"We've locked onto the Stargate, Captain." Lieutenant Commander Virvy, an male Andorian, reported.

Rodgers nodded. "Beam it into the cargo bay and then set course for Tollan. The less we are the better. I don't' want any more surprise encounters with the Goa'uld."

"Aye sir."

Once the Stargate was beamed into the cargo bay the _Versailles_ turned away from the planet, engaging its transwarp drive and was gone in a flash of white-ish blue light.

* * *

 **Desolated Planet  
Abandoned Building**

On the dead planet where they found the robot named Reese who was for the most part a guest in Stargate Commander, albeit a suspicious guest. O'Neill and Teal'c enter the ruined building and found SG-3 looking through the remains for any clues as to what happened to the planet.

"Well this might have turned out to be one colossal waste of time. You boys find anything?" O'Neil asked the team.

"Just lots of debris."

O'Neill was hoping for better news. "I think our work is done here."

"Colonel, you said to look for anything uncharacteristic of the indigenous technology, right?"

O'Neill stared at him. "I would never say anything like that, Major."

"Right. Well, Major Carter said not to ignore anything however insignificant it may seem."

"What have you got?" O'Neill asked.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing, Sir, but we found a bunch of these scattered around. I've never seen anything like them before." He handed O'Neill a container, from which O'Neill takes out a block like piece that looked insignificant but O'Neill recognized instantly.

"You know what they are?"

"Oh yeah." O'Neill answered grimly.

* * *

 **Earth  
United States  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command  
Carter's Lab**

Carter had been studying the Replicator pieces O'Neill had brought back when she first got them. "No energy readings. I'd say these blocks are dead. Probably been on the planet since it was destroyed."

"Replicators were the cause of the destruction?" Hammond asked.

"The first evidence of the Replicators in this galaxy." Teal'c answered.

"It must have been a long time ago." Daniel mused.

"Something still doesn't fit. The Replicators we know go after advanced technology, why would they eat everything on the planet and leave Reese alone?" Carter wondered.

"Perhaps she has some means of defending herself against the replicators." Teal'c suggested.

"She was asleep." Daniel pointed out.

"It's possible that she's giving off some kind of signal or frequency that repels them, maybe not even by design but by coincidence." Carter suggested.

"Bug spray?" O'Neill asked dryly.

"If that is the case, then Reese herself may be the key to helping us and the Asgard in our fight against the Replicators." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, maybe, but we're still a long way from determining that." Carter replied.

"Dr. Jackson, what have you learned?" Hammond asked.

"Well actually not much, sir. She's kind of hard to pin down in a conversation, her attention wanders. It's like she has the mind of a child." Daniel said while behind him O'Neill was playing with a magnifying glass and pulling faces.

The others looked at him, making him stop. "What?"

"I'm not sure, but she may not be telling me everything she knows about what happened." Daniel continued.

"You think she's deliberately hiding something?" Hammond asked.

"I get that feeling."

"Why would someone create a robot with the mind of a child?" Hammond asked, confused on the robot's behavior.

"Well, like Daniel suggested, it could be a transferred consciousness, or it could be that the creator intended for her to be emotionally mature but just couldn't get the programming right." Carter theorized.

"If Dr. Jackson is right, and she is hiding something, we should proceed very carefully with any further interactions."

"Sir, I think it's time that we told Reese the truth. Daniel, maybe if she's forced to confront the fact that she's an artificial life form, it could change any pre-programmed priorities that she's adhering to." Carter suggested.

* * *

 **Reese's Observation Room.**

Daniel entered the room where Reese was being kept while the guards waited at the door.

When Reese saw him enter she smiled happily, quickly making her way to him. "I'm so happy you're here."

"What's that?" Daniel asked, seeing Reese holding a small sculpture of two people intertwined.

"Oh, I made it. Do you like it?" Reese asked eagerly.

"It's very nice. How did you make this?"

Reese however had questions of her own. "I'm so tired of this room, Daniel. Can I please go outside?"

"Um, sit down for a minute, Reese. We need to talk." Daniel said, trying to make this as easy as possible.

Carter and O'Neill entered the observation room and sat down.

Reese looked up and sees them. "No."

"Look this is just going to take a minute, so just please sit down." Daniel said.

"No, I don't want to talk any more Daniel, I want to have fun. Don't you ever have fun?" Reese said, sounding more and more like a bored little girl.

"Not as much as I would like to. Would you please sit down, this is very important. Sit."

"Then can we have some fun?" Reese asked hopefully.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Okay, Reese, you know that there are different kinds of people, right?" Daniel said to start the conversation once Reese sat down.

"Yes."

"In fact there are many different kinds of life forms."

Reese seemed to be losing interest and fast. "This is boring."

Jack looked at Carter, in the Observation Lab "I'm starting to identify with this girl more and more."

"Reese, I know you think we're the same but we're not." Daniel quickly said.

"My father always said I was special." Reese replied.

"You are. You are very special. But despite the fact that you and I look very much the same, we're very different."

"That's obvious." Reese said impatiently.

"I mean on the inside." Daniel clarified.

Now Reese was confused. "How?"

"Well, I'm flesh and blood. You are a machine. A very, very sophisticated machine, more of a computer really." Daniel explained.

"I'm alive."

"Yes you are. Just not like me. Even though you were created to be very human like, you are not human."

"Yes, I am." Reese retorted, now starting to get angry.

Daniel stood up. "No you're not, Reese. Okay, I can prove that to you."

Reese turned and pushed Daniel violently into a bookcase on the far side of the room. She then started banging on the glass of the observation window.

"I wanna leave here! Let me out! Let me out! Now!"

* * *

 **Outside the Observation Room**

O'Neill came round the corner as Janet was tending to Daniel's head injury. "Hey. That went well."

"Maybe she has some sort of programming that prevents her from acknowledging she's anything but human." Carter suggested.

Jack looked skeptical. "Robot denial?"

"Looks that way." Daniel answered.

"Has it occurred to anyone that this thing may have been lying around that planet for, oh, quite some time and that maybe it's broken? Or perhaps it never worked right in the first place?" Jack suggested.

"So you think we should just shut her down?" Carter asked.

"Oh, I don't know, let's ask the man who just had his head cracked open." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"I don't think she meant to hurt me. I just don't think she liked what I was saying." Daniel quickly said to defend Reese.

"I don't like most of what you say. I try to resist the urge to shove you through a wall." Jack drawled.

"Somehow Reese managed to survive a massive attack from Replicators. There has to be more that we can learn from her, sir." Carter said to which O'Neill had no way to deny.

* * *

Daniel entered back into the observation room where Reese was waiting, having seemingly calmed down.

"Finally!" She ran over and hugged Daniel. "Do you forgive me? You know I didn't mean to hurt you, right?"

"I know." Daniel said, knowing that it wasn't intentional.

Reese pulled away. "Good. I forgive you too."

Now Daniel was confused. "Wh—wh—wh- what?"

"For attacking me." Reese said simply.

Daniel was not sure how she thought he attacked her. "I didn't attack you Reese."

"It doesn't matter. Let's forget it." Reese turned away.

"No. No, I think we should talk about this."

Reese however seemed less cooperative than before. "No, please Daniel, I'm so bored. I just wanna get out of here. I wanna see your world. Why are you all so afraid of me?"

"No one's afraid of you." Daniel said but they had reasons to be concerned.

"I won't do anything bad, I promise."

"I know."

Reese suddenly smiled. "I made you something."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you wished that you could have more fun?" Reese walked over to the shelf.

"Yeah." Daniel answered unsure what Reese was doing.

The answer soon came as he watched with shock as a Replicator crawled over the toys on a shelf and perched on Reese's forearm. "Don't be afraid. It's just a toy."

But Daniel had good reason to be afraid.

* * *

 **Carter's Lab**

The replicator was placed in a glass case which O'Neill was currently tapping on.

"Sir, that glass is supposed to be acid resistant but it hasn't been tested against replicator spray." Carter quickly said, knowing he was wondering if it would hold the little machine.

O'Neill stopped tapping the glass. "Why are we keeping this thing anyway? We know what they can do."

"She made it. She can control it." Carter answered, knowing that if they discovered how Reese made it they could understand how to stop the Replicators.

"Yes, but how did she make it?" Daniel asked.

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea." Carter brought up CCTV of Reese in the observation room.

 _She held a pair of scissors, closed her hand over them, and they morphed into a Replicator piece._

"Nanotechnology. The nanobots that she uses for self-repair are apparently able to reorder matter on a microscopic level. She understands their construction completely. She should know how to defeat them." Carter explained.

"Will she tell us?" Hammond asked.

Daniel shifted. "Well that's the problem."

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"She's not talking."

"We make her talk." Jack said like it was as simple as it sounded.

"I think she was offended because I didn't appreciate her present very much." Daniel explained.

"But this is so far beyond my understanding. I recommend that we contact the Asgard. Maybe they can help." Carter pointed out.

Hammond nodded. "Agreed. I'll send SG-2 to try and make contact. In the meantime see what else you can learn."

* * *

Daniel and O'Neill entered Reese's observation room while Carter and Teal'c watched them from monitors in Carter's lab.

"Reese, we need to talk." Daniel started.

"Tell us what you know about the Replicators." Jack started, in no mood for pleasantries.

Reese looked confused. "Replicators?"

"It's what we call them because that's what they do." Jack clarified.

"It's just a toy. It won't hurt you." Reese said, trying to look innocent.

"A toy? There are millions of those things floating around in space destroying everything they touch." Jack retorted.

"I don't know what you mean." Reese said in denial.

"They destroyed your planet and please, don't tell me you don't remember because I think you do." Jack said darkly.

Now Reese looked mad. "No! You want to destroy me!"

* * *

The Replicator in the glass case started to move, causing Teal'c to points his P-90 at it.

"Easy." Carter quickly said.

* * *

"No one wants to hurt you." Daniel said, trying to calm Reese down.

"Just tell us what happened." Jack said.

Reese now looked guilty, like a child caught doing something that the parents had told her not to do. "It wasn't my fault."

* * *

The Replicator quieted down and stopped moving as Reese's voice comes over the video feed.

" _The people on my planet were afraid. They wanted to destroy my toys. They wanted to destroy me_."

* * *

"They said my father made me wrong, they thought that I was bad." Reese said, looking like she was about to cry.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"I taught my toys to make more of themselves. And I taught them to defend themselves and me. In case anyone ever tried to destroy us." Reese explained.

"Well you taught them well." Jack commented.

"When your toys started to attack your world, why didn't you stop them?" Daniel questioned how a robot with the personality of a little girl could let her world be destroyed.

"I tried but I couldn't. They wouldn't listen to me anymore." Reese said tearfully

That explained only a few things. "Why did you go to sleep?

"They killed everyone, they killed my father. Then they went away. I was alone, I was sad. You don't like me anymore. You think I'm bad." Reese said, looking more and more ready to cry.

"Actually, we want you to help us." Jack replied.

"Reese, the Replicators have become a problem for a lot of different worlds. We need to know how to stop them."

Reese looked terrified. "You want to destroy them!"

"Yes." Jack said, feeling that things were about to go wrong.

"They're bad. They have to be stopped." Daniel said, trying to get Reese to understand.

"You want to destroy me!" Reese cried.

"No."

"Yes, you do. You think that my father made me wrong, you hate me." Reese said, not believing a word they were saying now.

* * *

The Replicator lunged suddenly towards the glass and it cracked. The replicator sprayed the glass and then jumps through but Teal'c shot it, shattering it into a pile of blocks.

* * *

Reese sensed her toy being destroyed, having watched what happened and looked even more distressed.

They killed her toy.

Her innocent toy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tollana**

Chancellor Travell along with the Curia watched as the Stargate was transported onto the surface. Now they could call back the ones that had managed to escape and get into contact with their allies. The first allies they should contact should be the Tau'ri as Travell owes them for nearly destroying their planet. She would speak to Denola about making first contact with Earth and maybe together they could stand a chance against the Goa'uld.

The Tollan had become too complacent and it nearly destroyed them. If they were to survive they would need help to upgrade their technology.

She just hoped the Tau'ri would forgive her.

"Are you ready for this?" Denola asked, standing her along with a landing party consisting of the other captains and their senior officers.

Travell nodded. "It must be done. We must contact the Tau'ri and let them know we survived."

"We are ready, Chancellor." Travell's aid reported.

"Begin dialing Earth." Travell said to her aid who nodded.

* * *

 **Earth  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command**

The situation with Reese had gotten worse as she had managed to create more Replicators and they set her free, attacking everyone in the base. Reese was now in the gate room, attempting to activate the Stargate but she found she did not need to. The gate had activated itself and a transmission was sent through.

" _This is Chancellor Travell of the Tolana Curia to Stargate Command. We have survived the Goa'uld attack and we wish to speak with you regarding the people who saved us. Can you hear us?_ "

Reese did not know who these people were but maybe they would like her instead of the people here and on her home planet.

" _We will allow you to dial our planet to come and speak with us. I know you must be wary of us after the deal I made with Tanneth and for that I apologize. We will wait for your response._ "

The gate shut down but Reese had been given all the time she needed to learn how to activated it and dial the Tollan's planet. She walked up to the gate once it was activated, escorted by her toys and stepped through it.

* * *

 **Tollana**

Chancellor Travell watched as a young girl stepped through which was surprising and odd since she was expecting SG-1, but that surprised turned to dread when she saw the girl was surrounded by small insect like machines and blanched when she realized what they were.

Replicators.

"Evacuate the area!" She shouted to aide as soon as she realized what the Replicators were.

Reese looked at Travell as the surrounding Tollan began leave very quickly. "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Travell questioned. "Why are there Replicators with you? Don't you know how dangerous there are."

"They are mine." Reese answered, glaring at Travell. "You want to destroy them too. Just like the others."

"They are danger to everyone." Travell stepped back, afraid of what this girl's connection the Replicators might be.

"You want to destroy me!" Reese shouted as the Replicators spread out, now moving to attack anyone in their way. "Just like others that wanted to hurt me. I won't let you hurt my toys! I won't let you hurt me!"

Denola pulled out her disruptor pistol and fired at the nearest Replicator, destroying it. "Whoever you are, stand down at once and we will not hurt you."

Reese gasped in horror at the sight of her destroyed toy that only caused the Replicators to act more like cornered animals and soon enough the rest of landing party fired on the moving Replicators, destroying several of them. However it seemed that the Replicators could adapt to energy weapons like the Borg as several shots were shrugged off by energy shields surrounding them.

"They're adapting!" One of the officer shouted.

"Re-modulate your weapons." Captain Ola shouted, destroying another Replicator with his phaser pistol.

"Stop!" Reese shouted, clutching her head staggering back and forth as the loss of the Replicators around her caused her mind to strain through the link she shared with them. "Stop destroying my toys! Leave them alone!"

"Admiral!" Simon called out. "That girl, she's an android! I think these machines are linked to her! Like a Borg Queen!"

Denola looked at Reese who was still screaming and clutching her head. "Then we stop her. Can we disable her?"

"Stunning her won't work since she's a machine. I'll have to use a low level phaser setting." Simon answered.

"Do it!"

Simon quickly adjusted his phaser as the Replicators surrounded the landing party and fired, hitting Reese in the torso and caused a small explosion from her body as she fell over. The surrounding Replicators then broke apart into the block pieces they were made from.

Little did they know the same thing happened on Earth which saved the people there from having to blow up the base to save the planet from a Replicator invasion.

Denola sighed as she holstered her disruptor. "Humans…They are always so troubling at times…No offence Simon."

"None taken, Admiral." Simon said with a small smile. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Take these remains back up to the _Jenova_ and have them quarantined at once. I want to know what the hell just happened." Denola rubbed her head.

It seemed this universe was just full of surprises.

* * *

 **Earth  
United States  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command**

"Apparently someone dialed in and the android used the chance to escape. Since the Replicators compromised our systems we have no way to know which planet it may gone to. It's possible when the android left her connection with the remaining Replicators was cut off and that's what caused them to shut down." Carter said, finishing her report.

"We'll have assume that the Replicators with her may have started acting on their own and now they will start consuming resources to make more of themselves." Hammond said, looking across the table. "Suggestions?"

"We can contact the Tok'ra. Their intelligence network can help us locate any Replicator sightings, especially if the Replicators attack any Goa'uld planets." Carter suggested.

"Aren't they all too busy keeping the leftover snakeheads fighting each other?" O'Neill asked.

"They've had more room to move with the System Lords dead." Daniel replied.

"What about the Asgard?" Hammond asked.

"Still no response, General." O'Neill answered.

"Perhaps the Replicators finally defeat them and are now moving across the galaxies uncontested." Teal'c suggested grimly.

"If that is true than we may be facing an even bigger threat now than just the android." Hammond said, looking at each of SG-1. "Keep trying to contact the Asgard and get into contact with the Tok'ra."

* * *

 **R.R.W. _Jenova_**

 _Admiral's Log Supplemental:_

 _It seems humanity's talents for bringing any form of trouble is not solely confined to our universe. The Tollan's attempt establish a connection with the Earth of this universe came as a complete surprise when an android escorted by machines that were apparently the Replicators the Tollan had informed us about. It was only through the decision to disable the android were the Tollan saved as the Replicators spread but were shut down when the android was neutralized as a threat. Nevertheless the Replicators demonstrated the ability to adapt to our weapons in a manner very similar to the Borg which in itself demonstrates how great a threat they could be in any future encounters._

 _It is our hope that any knowledge gained from studying the android and the remains of these Replicators that a weakness can be found._

 _End Log_

* * *

 **Science Lab**

The young female looking android had been strapped to a table with tritanium bonds and a level ten force field had been activated around the lab in case she reactivated. Fortunately it seems the phaser wound 'she' had suffered had only damaged her power conduits but not critically.

Admiral Denola entered the lab, nodding at the four security guards at the door before stopping at the force field. "Lieutenant, have you learned anything?"

"I've learned a lot, Admiral. The Daystrom Institute would probably give half their arms and legs to be studying such an advanced artificial lifeforme." Simon said as he ran a tricorder over the android. "Not even Captain Data was this advanced."

"Tell me." Denola said, not interested.

"Well the body possesses an advanced neurological system, advanced as a humanoid brain meaning its possible this android can think and feel as a natural organic. As you saw on the surface she showed signs of paranoia, anger, and fear." Simon started.

Denola nodded. "I felt as much from her. Any idea why reacted like that?"

"It could be that she was not able to handle her emotions well. Captain Data experienced trouble adapting to his emotions when he first installed his emotions chip during his service on the _Enterprise_." Simon offered as a suggestion. "The body mimics the human body to the point that she can have a pulse. She even possess an internal power cell that I was studying when you came in but that's not the concerning part."

Simon tapped a switch and the screen on the wall showed an outline of Reese's body with millions of dots inside.

"Her body is filled with microscopic nanites that apparently work as a self repair mechanism. I've gone over their programming and I'm amazed and slightly afraid of how advanced they are. They are perhaps as advanced as Borg nanites."

That was concerning and it showed on Denola's face. "So these Replicators, her toys, they could be as dangerous as the Borg?"

"Indeed, Admiral. I examined the remains of the Replicators and I found that each block acts as some sort of cell, communicating with the next block via a sub-space link like the Borg. The material they were made of was steel, most likely from Earth. Given what the Tollan told us about the Replicators and the advanced nanites in this android's body its likely she somehow used the nanites to alter the matter of any metal she had gotten her hands on on a microscopic level, not too dissimilar to how Borg nanites aid in the assimilation process. The blocks all come together as we saw on the surface and they emitted a high level energy field, not too different from Borg shielding which is likely caused by the multiple energy pathways these blocks share as they communicate with each other like the Borg Collective and form almost anything as they come together." Simon continued as he turned off the wall computer. "We've connected what constitutes for her brain to a non-networked computer and we've copies her brain algorithms and her memories and they have confirmed our theory. This android was intelligent but emotionally immature, originally creating these Replicators as toys and the people of her planet tried to shut her down but she taught her toys to defend and how to make more of themselves. However it seemed the Replicators had the ability to evolve along their own lines of programming as they eventually stopped following her commands as they killed everyone on the planet, even her creator."

Denola frowned. "And on Earth?"

"They reactivated her and kept her quarantined as they tried to figure out how she survived. They realized she created the Replicators but when they asked for her help she immediately claimed they wanted to kill her. As I said, Admiral, this android was immature to the point that she would overreact, lie many times, refuse to admit her mistakes and if threatened became highly aggressive." Simon said, looking at the android on the table with a sigh. "As it pains me to admit repairing her and reactivating her would do us more harm than good as she would no doubt treat us hostile and attempt to create more Replicators."

Denola nodded. "Thank you, Simon. Keep working and see if you can discover all you can about these Replicators. We can return to our universe but I don't want to encounter these Replicators again without making sure we have a way to counter them."

"Understood, Admiral."

Denola left the lab, making her way to her ready room to speak with Chancellor Travell.

* * *

 **Ready Room**

"I owe you and your people another debt I cannot repay, Admiral." Travell said as she accepted a cup of tea from Denola. "SG-1 shared with us information about the Replicators and the Asgard's conflict with them, possibly as a way to warn of us threat other than just the Goa'uld and to convince to help them. Of course we still refused to give any of our technology, believing that the Replicators were too far away to be a threat."

"This was an unforeseen incident and no one was hurt, Chancellor." Denola handed Travell a PADD and sat down on the couch. "We are studying the android that seems to be connected to the Replicators."

Travell looked over the PADD, paling slightly. "Good lord…So this is how the Replicators were made."

"I've read on similar events happening around the creation of artificial life forms." Denola remarked sullenly.

Everyone knew of the history of Captain Data who was created by Dr. Soong on a remote colony who was created after his brother Lore intimidated the colonists. Lore communicated with a Crystalline Entity that left to the deaths of all the colonists except for Data and Dr. Soong. The origins of Reese was similar only she unintentionally created toys that became dangerous and led to the deaths of the population because of her fear of her planet's people wishing to deactivate her.

It seemed history had a habit of repeating itself regarding artificial life forms regardless of alternate realities.

"So what shall be done about this android?" Travell asked.

"We cannot risk reactivating her and letting her create more of these Replicators. The scientists from all of our ships are looking at her now. Perhaps we can find a weakness in the Replicators. Do you know exactly the status of the conflict between them and this Asgard race?" Denola asked.

Travell shook her head. "I only know that the Asgard relied on the Tau'ri for help twice. However the Asgard have been for the most part losing the war with the Replicators despite their effort. The Asgard are one of the most advanced races in the universe but the Replicators simply consume their technology, assimilating their knowledge and creating more advanced Replicators."

Denola was once again how similar these Replicators were to the Borg. "Can you give me any exact information on this war?"

"I'm sorry but no." Travell answered.

Denola nodded. "Then we will have to do our own research and see what we can learn."

* * *

 **Deep Space  
R.R.W. _Jenova_  
Two Days Later  
Science Lab**

Lieutenant Commander Simon and the assembled science staff had been the last two days studying the deactivated android and trying to decipher the programming of the nano-machines she likely used to create the Replicators. Not willing to activate her and risk the ship swarming with Replicators Simon suggested a radical approach. They extracted nanites from her body, managing to activate them and then placed them under a containment field with Borg derived nanites supplied by a former Borg drone, a Vulcan named Six of Four who was part of the fleet.

The results were interesting to say the least.

The nanites seemingly attacked each other instantly, recognizing each other as an enemy possibly, with the Replicator nanites managing to overpower the Borg nanites and actually altered their matter until it formed a block made from all the nanites. The block was destroyed by an anti-Borg designed phaser rifle. Six of Four then supplied another batch of Borg nanites and altered their programming to emit the same energy signature the nanites in Reese emitted and tested them. This time the Borg nanites were victorious as they attacked and destroyed the Replicator nanites and assimilated their remains.

Six of Four programmed the nanites to extract any information from the Replicator nanites and came with them a great deal of information.

Including a signal to summon all the Replicators.

This led to the task force devising a plan to destroy the Replicators based on what they had learned.

"You believe this can work?" Denola asked, looking at the image on the screen.

"This virus was originally created by the Borg Cooperative to help liberate drones from the Collective. Once I gained a complete understanding of the programming inside the nanites of the android I adapted this information to create a virus that will work on the same principal as the Cooperative virus, only now it disrupts communications in the pathways that are the inner workings of the Replicators." Six of Four explained.

"And it will work?"

Six of Four raised an eyebrow. "There is no way to answer that question completely. There is a chance the Replicators can adapt to the virus much like how the Borg have been attempting to develop counter-measures to the Cooperative's virus. That is why it is necessary that all Replicators are gathered in one place. The virus would be sent through the same signal used to summon them and spread through all Replicator technology, leaving minimal chance of the Replicators adapting to the virus."

The only question was how to use it since the Replicators were in another galaxy?

"And I'm sure you have a plan to bring them here from another galaxy." Denola said with a small smirk.

"There is indeed a way." Six of Four nodded. "We can created and modify a transwarp communications system based off Borg designs. The Borg could send transmissions extending far enough to reach another galaxy, however they deemed it irrelevant."

"So we create this transwarp communications system, use it to call the Replicators to this galaxy and then hope the virus shuts them all down." Denola frowned. "This is a very risky plan, Six. Anything can go wrong. The system might not reach all the Replicators even if we have the coordinates of the galaxy they are in and the virus might not shut down the Replicators. We are risking two galaxies with this plan."

"Yes, I will acknowledge the danger in this, Admiral." Six nodded. "However I've taken these matters into account and with all the information gained from the android there is a very small chance of the virus not succeeding on account of the Replicators not aware of our presence."

"So, in other words you are gambling on us having the element of surprise." Denola said with a smirk. "All right, I can work with that. I'll order the others to remain behind to protect the Tollan while we move to an isolated area of space, giving you plenty of time to build the communicator. You'll have a day at the most to get it done."

"I can have it done in an hour." Six said as Denola turned to leave.

"You have twenty minutes."

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Ida Galaxy  
Othala  
Three Days Later**

Commander Thor looked out across the capital city of Othala, watching the ships taking off and landing while dozens of Asgard were moving as fast they could to reach their destination. For the billionth time Thor had wondered what his life would have been like if things had gone differently. Would it have been a more scientific career or would he still hold the position of Supreme Commander. These questions and more floated in Thor's heads before a voice interrupted him.

"Supreme Commander."

Turning around to look he nodded as Commander Freyr stood a few feet behind him.

"Yes Commander Freyr?" Thor asked.

"Our long range sensors have detected enemy ships approaching. The Replicators have breached the defense system." Freyr said, betraying no emotion in his voice.

Replicators.

The Asgard's sworn enemy and an enemy to anyone with advanced technology. For all of the advanced technology the Asgard wielded the Replicators had easily assimilated them to become stronger, forcing the Asgard back across the galaxy. Now the Replicators were coming to claim their victory but Thor and the Asgard would not hand it over on a silver platter. They could not allow the Replicators to win this war and spread across the universe to devour technologies at the cost of billions of lives.

Thor nodded.

Alarms came to life around the complex, interrupting their conversation.

"It's time." Thor said, nodding at Freyr who nodded back.

Instantly Thor was teleported to the bridge of his ship as it took position along with the rest of the Asgard fleet over Othala.

"Time to intercept?" Thor sat in the command chair.

"The Replicators will emerge from hyperspace in one minute Supreme Commander." The weapons officer replied.

"Full power to all forward weapons and target where the Replicators will appear." Thor ordered as the view screen showed a tactical display of the approaching Replicator ships.

The Replicator fleet was composed of a dozen ships, some made completely out of Replicators blocks while the others were Asgard cruisers that had been captured. Time ticked away and Thor unconsciously gripped his chair as the Replicators came closer to the where they would leave hyperspace. A few thousand kilometers from Othala hyperspace windows began to open as the Replicators dropped out into normal space.

"Fire!"

The Asgard fleet as one lit up with blue bolts and beams of energy that slammed into the forward shield of the first Replicator ships that came out. The Replicators had anticipated the fleet defending the Asgard home world and believed they had adjusted their shields to effectively block anything the Asgard had ready for them. They did not anticipate the blue energy beams shot out from every battle cruiser that slammed into the nearest Replicator ship and effectively overloaded the shields before slamming into the ships and enveloping them into huge balls of fire. The Asgard knew the Replicators would adapt to their weaponry so they needed a new weapon that relied on brute force instead of advanced technology.

The new prototype beam weapon was composed entirely of super-heated plasma condensed into a narrow beam that had effectively overloaded any form of shield technology the Asgard had tested it on. The Replicators had not anticipated this and their forward ships were destroyed easily.

"Five enemy ships destroyed, Supreme Commander. The Replicators are holding position." The Weapons officer spoke.

"They are attempting to develop a new strategy. Keep our ships together in attack formation and set our interceptors to block incoming torpedoes." Thor replied.

"Yes Supreme Commander." The Weapons officer nodded.

The Replicators did as Thor anticipated and launched torpedoes at the Asgard fleet. That was when the Interceptor Defense Grid was activated which was a series of ion cannons lined along the hull of the Asgard battle ships serving as point defense weapons against the Replicator torpedoes. Blue ion bolts shot out, blasting the torpedoes as they came closer to the fleet. The Replicator torpedoes was composed of Replicator blocks that upon making contact with the hull of an enemy ships would produce Replicators that search out and devour the enemy's technologies, adding it to their arsenal.

When Asgard shielding proved useless the Asgard Science Division came up with the Interceptor Defense Grid that saved many Asgard ships from being boarded. Though not all of them were saved as a torpedo successfully slammed into one of the ships.

"Cruiser 87 reporting Replicators boarding...They have initiated their self destruct." The Weapons officer reported sadly.

Thor closed his eyes as the cruises exploded taking the Asgard crew and the Replicators with it.

"Continue firing on Replicator ships you can target." Thor focused back on the battle.

The battle continued as more and more Replicator ships came out of hyperspace, surrounding Othala and the Asgard fleet. The Asgard Plasma Beam weapon destroyed many Replicator ships but more and more easily replaced them as the Replicators flooded the system. The battle was not going well. The Asgard had the strength and spirit to fight but the Replicators had the numbers and more and more Asgard ships were being boarded.

The Asgard ships that were boarded self-destructed the instant they detected Replicators on-board while the remaining ships fired their plasma beam weapons, destroying more Replicators.

Then suddenly the Replicators pulled back.

Thor watched in surprise as the Replicator fleet began to retreat, opening hyperspace windows and disappearing from the system. "What has happened?"

"Unknown, Commander. But all our other ships report that all Replicators are retreating." The Communications Officer reported.

"Track them. We need to know why they retreated."

* * *

 **Deep Space  
R.R.W. _Jenova  
_ Bridge**

"Admiral, our scanners are detecting multiple ships approaching through hyperspace." Simon reported. "I believe the Replicators received our signal."

Denola nodded. "Are the torpedoes ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Maintain our cloak and wait for my order to fire."

The bridge crew remained silent, watching as multiple hyperspace windows appeared and from them emerged dozens of ships of different configurations but many of them appeared to be advanced from what the Simon's scans had told him.

"No life forms detected on any ship, Admiral. But I am detecting energy signatures associated with Replicators." Simon reported.

"Transmit the virus." Denola said.

"Aye, Admiral."

The Replicators received another signal much like the one that summoned them here however this signal that interfaced with their communication pathways was not another command signal.

It was a virus.

The virus transmitted instantly infected them, disrupting communications between the keron pathways and causing the Replicators to fall apart. The virus was transmitted to the entire Replicator fleet and each and every one of them became infected, disrupting communications causing the Replicators to break down into the pile of blocks they were made from. Soon the entire fleet was left lifeless as the last Replicator shut down.

A great threat to the universe had been finally destroyed.

"Scans detect no more energy signatures on those ships, Admiral. I believe the virus worked." Simon said after a few moments of silence.

Denola nodded. "Take us back to Tollana. Transwarp."

When the Asgard fleet arrived, following the Replicators they came upon a dead fleet of derelict Asgard ships and Replicators ships broken into billions of pieces. They would spend a great time looking for the reason the Replicators retreated and what had suddenly deactivated them, leading to the end of the war that the Asgard had been fighting for over a century now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tollana  
Chancellor Travell's Office**

"Are you sure about this?" Travell asked after listening to Denola's report and her latest plan.

"I am, Chancellor. As much as I'd like to learn more about this universe I and the others have to return to our universe." Denola explained.

Travell nodded as Denola's argument was logical. "I understand and I thank you for all your help, Admiral. Anubis is dead along with the Systems Lords, thus crippling the Goa'uld for all time and with your help now the Replicators are now finished."

"It was our pleasure, Chancellor." Denola said as she and Travell shook hands. "Perhaps one day we will return and learn more about each other."

Travell smiled. "I hope so, Admiral."

Denola stepped back and ordered her ship to beam her up. The task force was ready to go home now and they were all eager to return. It didn't take them long to created a portal back into their universe which they then closed to make sure no one from either side found their way into either universe.

They had their own universe to protect.

 **Earth  
United States  
Cheyanne Mountain  
Stargate Command**

"Un-scheduled off world activation." Hammond was in the command room a moment later. "Receiving ID signal, sir. It's…the Tollan."

"The Tollan?" Hammond shared a confused look with SG-1. "Narim mentioned that some managed to escape. Could this be them contacting us?"

"It's possible, sir." Carter admitted.

"Open the iris."

The iris opened up and a moment later to their surprise Chancellor Travell stepped through the gate with members of the Curia and it was even more shocking to see Reese's body being carried in on a hover-table.

"General Hammond." Travell said once she was at the bottom of the ramp. "I believe we have much to talk about."

Needless to say when the Tollan explained how they survived with the help of ships from another universe who helped destroy Tanneth's master who was known as Anubis SG-1 was surprised as they listened. It was even more surprising of how these visitors discovered a way to shut down the Replicators.

When Travell submitted images of the ships and crews Jack O'Neill only had one thing to say.

"You guys met Star Trek?!"

Needless to say it was an interesting afternoon as the Tollan explained what had happened ever since the Goa'uld attack on them and wished re-establish ties with Earth in response to the attack which Stargate Command accepted along with Travell's apologies for aiding Tanneth in building weapons to use on Earth. When the Asgard finally answered Stargate Command's attempts to contact them they had learned about what happened with the Replicators and were grateful to the strangers who helped them even though they had no reason to. Reese's body was placed in storage where it was hoped by Daniel Jackson that one day Reese could be repaired along with her design flaw. With the Goa'uld Empire crippled and broken into a dozen smaller empires fighting for control and the Replicators deactivated it seemed for the most part that the galaxy was now a safer place.

For now.

 **Milky Way Galaxy  
Beta Quadrant  
** **New Romulus  
Admiral Kererek's Office**

"This is one interesting report, Admiral." Kererek stated upon reading Denola's report. "This other universe, a parasitic race, and a machine race similar to the Borg. And a gateway that creates actual stable wormholes. You've had an interesting few days to say the least."

Denola smiled. "Indeed it was, Admiral. I hope we can use what we learned from that universe here help with the Iconians."

The task force had exchanged a few technologies with the Tollan, including the phase-shifting devices the Tollan could use to phase through solid objects. It would be a huge benefit to them as they continue exploring the galaxy and preparing for threats like the Borg and the Iconians.

"Well, in the meantime I have another assignment ready for you if you are willing. We have word of colonies in the Skyriver Galaxy to join us. Are you ready to accept this mission?"

"Always Admiral Kererek."

 **Epilogue**

Daniel Jackson supposed there were better ways to die.

It was something he had not considered but he was too busy trying to save the people of Kelowna from a Naquadria bomb. The lethal dose of radiation was slowly killing him but thanks to the Ancient known as Oma Desala he was saved.

He had done what no human had ever done before by ascending to a new plane of existence.

"Really, this is the best you can do in the next stage of your so-called evolution?" A voice asked.

Daniel turned around and saw a man in white standing behind him. "Simmons?"

"So nice of you to remember me, Dr. Jackson. All though here you can call me by my real name and you know what it is." The man said with an arrogant smirk.

"…Q. From Star Trek? But it was a sci-fi show." Daniel said.

"How funny of you to think that. Shows how little you know. And you usually go through a giant circular gate and have seen a few alternate realities. And now you're here on this dismal plane of existence with people who are as boring and stagnant as my people used to be." Q retorted before smirking. "Care to watch me liven things up a bit?"


End file.
